


Livin' the Dream

by queen cabbage (coryphenis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryphenis/pseuds/queen%20cabbage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lobsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214558) by woowoowriting. 



  
"Lorie?"

"Hmm."

"Did you know that male penguins have the capacity to enter into homosexual relationships if there're no female penguins around?"

"... Yes, I did know that."

"They also steal—or, try to steal—other couples' eggs."

"Yep."

"..."

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"You're a fucking nerd."

"Damn right."

"..."

"..."

"Quit poking me."

"What? Me, poke you? Pshhh. I don't know what you're talking about."

"... Fuck you."

"Only if it's you, bae."

"Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Message!**  
wanna go to wendys?

**Reply Sent!**  
oh my god it's 2am sara why are you awake

**New Message!**  
why are YOU awake?

**Reply Sent!**  
i'm being PRODUCTIVE and studying for benson's psych test

**New Message!**  
shit i forgot about that

**Reply Sent!**  
sucks for you

**New Message!**  
awwww dont be like that

**New Message!**  
could you quiz me tomorrow in 4th?

**Reply Sent!**  
why am i friends with you again?

**New Message!**  
bc you looooooove me

**New Message!**  
and i make rly fkn good omlettes

**Reply Sent!**  
... this is true

**New Message!**  
soooo you wanna get frostys? pleeeeeeease???

**Reply Sent!**

... fine. meet you at the one on 10th?

**New Message!**  
okie doke! <3

**Reply Sent!**  
<3

 


End file.
